User talk:Oskarmandude
Is there a problem you need to tell me? Is there aything else I should know from you? Planning to spam my page? you're at the right place! Welcome Hi, welcome to Gruntipedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:Oskarmandude page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pope Yapyap III (Talk) 00:03, April 18, 2011 Hello, future slave my fellow Gruntipedian. I just dropped by to tell you that because of new regulations you'll need to read Gruntipedia:GCI and then apply for my personal allowance on the update's talkpage in order to continue to write fanon on this wiki without repercussions (deletion of page, suspension etc). You should also sign up for this usergroup in order to rank up and maybe find it easier to get an allowance. Harbinger (ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL) 19:03, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Broken link Seems like I posted a broken link. Here's a functional one: Gruntipedia talk:Grunts of Gruntipedia Harbinger (ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL) Starting and helping I know you might think this is sappy, but be careful what you right. Some might take it in as vandalism. Be careful. I am not an administrator though. Just saying. Good luck, Bapyap the Grunt Ultra 18:07, May 26, 2011 (UTC) GoG You are now a Minor grunt of Gruntipedia. Help this wiki by upgrading articles and create necessary ones. Also, stop being so hard in the paint, OK? Harbinger (ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL) 22:04, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Vandal. You did the right thing by alerting me to this person. He is now thrown into to the heretic pit. For your hard work and vigilantism, you are hereby promoted and awarded some medals. Harbinger (ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL) Assignement Time to shine buddy, because I have an optional task for you. Completion will result in a promotion and hookers an award. I want you to find (or fabricate if you have time) a bitchin' decent enough background for this wiki, I don't have the time and software, you see. You seem competent enough for this assignment but if you're not, reply when you have time. Harbinger (ASSUME DIRECT CONTROL) Re: background I tested your background and ran into some trouble, it seems that only a small part of the pic can be seen: The picture needs to be increased in size as everything right of the line of obscurement cannot be seen. Harbinger (ASSUME DIRECT CONTROL) Background Your latest background did not cut it either :/ Harbinger (ASSUME DIRECT CONTROL) Re: background Link to picture? ~~ Re: GIS Question Yes, they claim it for Gruntipedia. Bapyap the Grunt Ultra 17:40, July 19, 2011 (UTC) thanks Thanks for improving the flood water form page. i've been gone from the wiki for a while.It was sorta a pratice page for me and im not sure how i did. the edits you made were kinda funny if you wanna meet up on my talk page maybe we could discuss a partnership. p.s the reason why my page is so bland is becuse i dont know how to upload pitcures on to pages. pimp in da hood 04:56, July 24, 2011 (UTC) partnership I have seen a lot of of your pages and i thpught they were pretty damm funny and i consider myself pretty funny as well. What im proposing is that we both make pages and the other person edits it and adds some of their own jokes.There are dozens pages on this site whitch suck ass,have no links,have no links to them,and dont even exist.byt as partners we can turn it around.write back yes or no. p.s rewritten my page what do you think where should we start Right now im working dead end pages there pretty simple all you have to do is make a link.but there are a lot of stubs that have pottential.i think we should save wanted pages for lastMost of that is just deleted fan fiction.Also i have and idea we could restart that little series popeyayap made.its your choice pimp in da hood 07:25, July 24, 2011 (UTC) vandals Ive told pope yayap about some pages over in halopedia that have been deleted.I think we should get prepared for some vandalisim.Also there isint any cattagories for grammer in the special pages.And why do you think the partnership is a mess. pimp in da hood 11:15, July 24, 2011 (UTC) p.s im gonna try to change the quote on my stamp ok Sorry it took me so long to respond i had football pratice and my coach did not let me ese my laptop.About my gramer it's just that i find pages that talk more loosely and less upbeat tend to be more humerous.And if you dont want to be partners it's fine i'll just work with my old partner helljumper. 03:27, July 25, 2011 (UTC)